


Mirror

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Family, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled in a way he’d never seen before and whispered so quietly he almost didn’t hear her. “Guess what, daddy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This dumb family is everything to me.

_“You’re in a good mood,” Phil whispered, staring down at his wife as she reached up to caress his face with a smile._

_She shrugged, leaned up to kiss him, and pulled his arms around her middle._

_Phil was about to get handsy when she broke away with a smile and took his hands, placing them her stomach. She smiled in a way he’d never seen before and whispered so quietly he almost didn’t hear her. “Guess what, daddy?”_

“Daddy?” Skye whispered, looking so nervous she was turning a shade of green. Or maybe it wasn’t nerves, maybe she was about to be sick.

“What did you just say?” He croaked weakly, not sure he’d heard her right.

_Skye threw her arms around Phil’s neck with a smile, kissing his cheek as she bounced back on her heels happily. “Guess what, grandpa?”_

“You’re gonna be a grandpa?”

Phil stared down at his baby girl, a miniature version of her mother, and wondered how she’d gone from a tiny thing he’d been terrified to hold in his arms to a grown woman having her own baby in the blink of an eye.

He pulled Skye in for a hug, cradling her head against his chest gently. “She’s going to be beautiful just like you, baby girl.”

Skye sighed in relief and hugged him back. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you the most,” he whispered as he glanced over to find his wife leaning in the doorway with a smile.

“I love you so much.”


End file.
